


【金剑】王的画像

by Mustard007



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 金剑
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard007/pseuds/Mustard007
Summary: 早年黑历史，ooc严重注意避雷。





	【金剑】王的画像

卡梅洛城堡内，圆桌骑士分席而座，脸色不一，或喜悦， 或沮丧。大不列颠王国久经战事纷扰，总算是迎来了难得的平静。英勇的战士们纷纷请命，为贤明的王者寻找传说中的宝藏。他们刚刚结束征途，各自带着此行的收获回到卡梅洛向王复命。有的骑士时运不佳，并未搜寻到一些像样的宝物，羞愧得不知如何是好。而有的骑士则是盆满钵满，随行服侍的婢女手里捧满了世界各地的奇珍异宝，正弓着身子，恭敬地等候着国王的青睐。

骑士王端坐在主位上，神情淡漠，她本身对于宝藏一事并无多大的兴致。可座下的臣子兴致勃勃，一心想要为王效力，她也无意拂他们兴致。琳琅满目的珠翠倒映出战士们意气风发的面庞，王国如今可谓是烈火烹油，鲜花着锦之盛。愈是风雨欲来之时，就愈是平静祥和，大厦将倾也许只在朝夕之间。

阿尔托莉雅对上贡的宝物来者不拒，无论是绝世珍宝还是稀松平常的物件，她都选上一两样，以示对骑士们辛苦功劳的赞赏。可其中一位侍女却出人意料地捧上了一件粗布包裹地严严实实的物什。国王疑惑地挑了挑眉，正待出口发问，面前的侍女伸手缓缓揭开粗糙的麻布，露出其中极为明艳的色彩。原来是一幅画：画中是一名身着异域服装的金发青年，衣襟半敞，诡丽的红色纹身如同小蛇，从腹部向上蜿蜒爬行。他耳上坠着夸张的金色耳环，约莫是迎着阳光，反射出来的光线似是要穿透画布般刺眼。威武的雄狮如同乖巧的猫咪，蜷缩在男人的脚边，享受着难得的小憩时间，浓密的鬃毛在笔下随着风的舞动，泛出层层波澜。青年懒懒地靠在躺椅上，伸手抚摸着自己豢养的猛兽。

吉尔伽美什，史诗中的最古老的英雄，乌鲁克的王者。他曾经挥舞着武器击碎公平，践踏着同伴赢得胜利，是不折不扣的暴君。人民憎恶他，神明降责与他，使他失去挚友，不得永生，罹受痛苦。他却也是个英雄，击杀了为害一方的森林魔兽，与天地为抗，以人类的有限造就不朽的功业。

画中的他低垂着眼睛，神情没有意想之中暴虐，反倒是一种超脱俗世的释然，一种看透世事的洒脱。

阿尔托莉雅抬起头，面露得色的物主邀功似的轻轻扬了扬下巴，极为骄傲。她向无畏的战士点头致意，表示赞许，吩咐侍女将画像悬挂至自己的房间，算是用古人犯下的过错时刻警醒自己。完美的王者早已将居室变成了专门处理政务的地方，国事冗杂，她经常要忙到深夜，来来回回的走动影响工作效率，就姑且把这看作无私的骑士给自己谋得的一点福利吧。

庆功的宴席接近尾声，酒过三巡，不胜酒力的骑士们眼神迷离，嘴里开始胡言乱语。他们三五成群，低声诉说着自己对未来的迷茫，对于战事的恐惧，以及对于王者些许的忌惮：她多么完美啊，简直就不像人类呀！口出狂言的骑士马上被身边的同伴捂住了嘴。喧闹的宴会上，骑士王正襟危坐，沉默不语，不知她有没有听见臣子们的抱怨。夜渐深，她仰头饮下一杯酒，转身离开了。

桌面上是堆积如山政务亟待处理。骑士进献的画像悬挂在书桌背后的墙上，一笔一划栩栩如生。她抬头看了一眼画像，吩咐侍女退下，拉开座位开始了她日复一日的工作。她从不抱怨什么，能够让人民得到幸福就是她最开心的事情了。那些所谓少年的时光，纯真的笑靥，又算得了什么呢。烛火昏黄，骑士王一页页翻看着国家各地遭受的苦难，诺大的房间里只听得到她翻书的沙沙细响。她的脑海里揉成了一团乱麻，无法保全所有人的无力感一阵阵涌上心头，她放下手中的案卷，长呼一口气，忍不住靠在椅子上闭目养神。接连几日的工作让骑士王有些乏力，换做是一般人，恐怕早已倒下。可阿尔托莉雅凭借着自己惊人的毅力，一点点撑了下来，如今也算是到达极限了。眼皮是灌了铅的石头，重重压在清澈的眸子上。她的耳畔响起由远及近的喃喃低语声，颈间也隐约感受到呼吸般麻痒的热气。

以人类的有限，妄图逆天改命，想必你很痛苦吧。

她想反驳这无礼的说话者，却一时找不出什么词语来回击。不列颠的灭亡是注定的事情，她早就知道，她改变不了，可她还是想尽自己的努力，让这个国家以一种最温和的方式死去。

既然是做梦，那就随他去吧。

阿尔托莉雅这般想。

指尖般的触感在她的脸颊上游走，顺着柔和的曲线滑向颈部，血液在陌生人的触碰下加速流动，空旷的房间里有的是她心脏跳动的声音。不安分的手指摸向她胸前的衣襟，久违的疲倦感让骑士王丝毫没有移动的意思，直到衣服垂落，胸口的皮肤暴露在初秋的寒意中颤栗，主人才忍不住呢喃出抗议的声音。

“不……”

牺牲自己的欲望，成全他人的幸福，你不觉得很可笑吗？

可笑？并不。这是王者的义务。王者应该完美无瑕，笑怒皆随人民决定。

愚蠢至极。

房间里突然响起轻蔑的冷笑声，胸前脆弱的肌肤传来点点刺痛，冰凉的触感挑拨一般围绕着少女的青涩滑动着，阿尔托莉雅挣扎着想逃离这可怕的梦魇，睁开眼睛却被黏腻的黑暗一口吞入腹中。覆在眼前的像是男人的手掌，胡乱扯开的衣服缠住了主人不知所措的手臂，温热的触感堵住了从未如此脆弱的少女无助的抗议。突如其来的烈火将未经人事的烧得一干二净，舔舐到窒息的口腔发出细微的呻吟声更像是情人间的撒娇。长久的酷刑终于结束，下一个饱受折磨的却是发烫的耳垂，华美的衣裙被撕裂，蒙在眼睛上的不再是手掌的温度，换成了柔软的丝绸。

人世无常，卑微的蝼蚁怎可与天抗衡。

认不清自我的盲目努力，换来的终归不过是事与愿违。

即便如此，你也要愚蠢到底吗？

“我……决不放弃……啊……理想……”

上身的衣物早已从肩头滑落，遮盖着大腿的裙摆不知什么时候已经掀到腰间。不详的预感针一般刺激着大脑，摆脱束缚的手臂试图防抗这不敬的恶行，下一秒却被不容抗拒的力量扭过头顶。阿尔托莉雅已经没有时间思考为什么衣服会背叛自己的主人，嘴唇异样的温热膜拜似的从跳跃的动脉一路吻到敏感的胸口。不安分的手指从裙摆下探入，引起尊贵的骑士失态的吸气声，不怀好意的指甲试探着最为脆弱的部位，少女倔强地咬住自己的嘴唇，用力克制住包含情欲的喘息。

最后一丝理智在艰难地抗拒着，呐喊着。

背负着万人理想完美的王啊，这种人类无法企及的高度。最终会得到怎样的回报呢？

体内的手指坏心眼的向上顶动着，击碎了少女所有的伪装。喉咙间断断续续发出的是毫无意义的单音节，急促的喘息。眼泪浸湿了深色的丝绸，不受控制地顺着脸庞向下低落，又被轻柔地吻去。

她知道自己的结局。

卡姆兰上的尸横遍野，死去的反叛者轻蔑的笑声。骑士的不解，人民的厌恶，她终究是被所有人背弃了。

人生这样短暂，为什么不好好享受呢？

高洁的，无瑕的，阿尔托莉雅。

声音病态地呢喃着阿尔托莉雅的名字，带着热度啃咬着青涩的果实。纤细的手腕早已重获自由，却忘记了最初反抗的使命。坚强的力量不知何时土崩瓦解，内心最深处的脆弱被人用尖刀剜出，血淋淋地暴露在肮脏的空气里。冰凉的手指不知餍足地抚弄着每一寸肌肤，温热的触感流连在胸前不舍得离去。少女的眼泪即便是最为强大的羞耻心也无法遏制，她并非伤感自己的无助，也并非怪罪世人的背叛，更多的是对于人在命运面前的脆弱感到悲哀。

我应该重拾自己的欲望吗？

双腿被大力挤开，下一秒就是身体被贯穿的滋味。从未体验过的疼痛让她大口呼吸着空气，连脚趾也蜷缩到了一团缓解疼痛。弓起的身子无力地倒向等候多时的陌生怀抱，空气中回荡的是男人狂放的笑声。阿尔托莉雅感觉自己被凌空抱起，体内深深浅浅的移动在重力的作用下进一步放大，敏感的神经在这个时候让一切成为了难以忍受的折磨。

不知道对方是谁，不知道是梦是真，最为原始的本能将理智的神思驱逐出境，高洁的骑士王像是狂风中的落叶，不知所措地紧紧缠住救命的大树。撕裂般地疼痛慢慢演变成了钻心蚀骨的可怕感觉，活跃在每一寸肌肤每一根神经上。似乎早已忘了应该如何对待未经人事的处子，苏醒的野兽追寻的是极致的愉悦，在少女的身躯上印刻上青紫的痕迹。

骑士王最后一丝理智也开始慢慢剥离肉体。

“啊……放过…啊…我…啊…”

体内大力的冲撞让她近乎疯狂，她从未如此害怕。不知对方是谁，不知是梦是真，骑士王的高洁和自尊像是被人随意丢弃的玻璃杯，碎落了一地的狼藉。粗重的喘息声，淫糜的液体声，少女的啜泣，不知疲倦的野兽不由得加大了自己的动作。

“虽然没有尽兴，但是来日方长呢。”

少女的无力按捺的喘息被用力堵住，灵魂的一部分在一瞬间弹出体内。她眼前一片空白，身上的烙印隐隐发烫，提醒着她刚刚所有的情色和欲望。身体连吞咽唾液的力气都已经抽离，晶莹的液体顺着微张的嘴唇画出淫糜的弧线。她挣扎着，冲着虚空，吐出破碎不堪的一句话：

尽管……不被理解，

这条路……啊，我还是……要……走下去。

说话者注视着骑士王的睡颜，微笑着消失在一片金雾之中。

如此美丽的人类啊，即便愚不可及，但却无比惹怜爱呢。

将沉睡的骑士王唤醒的是第二天刺眼的阳光。感受到身下柔软的棉被，阿尔托莉雅意识朦胧地撑起虚弱的身子，涣散的神志一时无法完全清醒，她眯眼看向窗外，阳光已然十分刺眼，想必是睡过了，书桌上整整齐齐摆放着已经处理完的事务，正中央还有昨夜最后的一章卷宗。

“看来……昨晚是做了个噩梦……”

阿尔托莉雅挣扎着想下床整理仪表，身体某处传来的疼痛却让她整个再次跌入床的怀抱。想必是昨晚睡姿过分恶劣，上衣从肩膀处扯到臂弯，下身的裙子皱巴巴地堆在腰部，锁骨下还有一片似是蚊子叮咬一般红肿的痕迹。

这时响起了轻柔地敲门声，骑士贝狄威尔在门口轻声问道，

“吾王，今日晚起，可是身体有恙？”

骑士王难得的没有参加早间例会，这让圆桌骑士们惊讶不已。要知道，骑士王的自律性十分可怕，晚起对她来说是不可饶恕的罪行。

“我没事……”  
尽管浑身像是散架了一般，阿尔托莉雅还是挣扎着想要下床整理仪表，腿间黏腻温热的液体滑动感让她吃了一惊。带着血红色的粘稠液体从大腿根一直滑到膝盖，空气中随之布满了让人脸颊烧红的味道。

“这是……”

昨夜的一幕幕又在眼前重现，梦中的人像是未知的神明，对于王者进行拷问。阿尔托莉雅把昨夜肉体的交合归结于神的惩罚。她拭去腿间可疑的液体，回过头却看到乌鲁克王者的画像。英雄王仍是平静地抚摸着脚边的雄狮，眼神淡漠，遥远而疏离。或许是带有三分之二神格的原因，他就像是一个旁观者，对于世间的一切无动于衷。

“罪过……”

骑士王强忍着身体的不适，换好衣服，离开了房间。她没有看到的是，画像里的王嘴角上扬了一个弧度。

多么美丽而倔强的生命啊。

阿尔托莉雅，我们来日方长。

End.


End file.
